Astrid's dragon lover
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: Requested by Lexboss. After almost falling to her death one afternoon, Astrid begins to look at Toothless in a different light, and finds herself not regretting falling for the dragon. Set a few weeks after HTTYD. Astrid/Toothless Rated M for sMUT
1. Chapter 1

**I'VE FINALLY MANAGED TO DO THIS REQUEST OH ITS ABOUT TIME. And it think, all it took was a night where I was so stressed out that I just couldn't sleep hahahha *cries***

**Y'all better like this cause if you don't I'll…probably just cry on the things you love and it'll be a mild irritation.**

**ENJOY!**

Gathered around on one of the largest of the mossy sea stack that littered Berk's water, the teens and their dragons sat, finding excuses to not to go back to training on that hot afternoon. The dragons growled and chattered amongst themselves as they all chopped on a small pile of fish Fishlegs had brought for them.

Astrid stretched out her legs with a groan as she looked upwards, watching a few sea birds fly by as she pushed her hair out of her face. The others sat on the other side of the stack, talking about something Astrid had grown bored of listening to and was instead glancing around tiredly at the dragons that sat around them.

She was considering going back home, seeing as their lesson wasn't going anywhere as Hiccup was gushing over something dragon related with Fishlegs. But the more she through about it the more the idea grew less interesting and she sighed, looking down at her boots as she knocked them together. It was starting to occur to her that things were slowing down to a point where everything was reparative and dreary and Astrid did not _like _that at all.

She wasn't exactly sure why everyday life was growing tiresome; many it was the lack of threats lately, or the same lessons every single day or possibly because all she seem to do now was train, fly and sleep. Train, fly and sleep. Train, fly and sleep. While all the adults complained about the dragons but never doing anything about it.

Something moved in the corner of her eye and Astrid turned her head to see Hookfang snapping his jaw towards Belch&amp;Balf, who clicked their teeth and spat gas at in warning, backing away. Astrid rolled her eyes and looked towards Snotlout, who laid on his back with his hands crossed beneath his head "Might want to stop your dragon Snotlout".

With a scoff, Snotlout peeked one eye open to peer at the blonde, twisting the stem of grass that stuck between his teeth before glancing up at his dragon. He shrugged and let his eyes close once more "It's fine, babe".

"Clearly" Astrid rolled her eyes as she ignored the comment. She looked back over to the two dragon as they began to bicker with each other; Hookfang snapping his teeth their way while Belch sent a spark his way. Astrid turned her head to the rest of the group; the twins were fighting among themselves and Fishlegs had pulled out the new dragon manual and he and Hiccup were flicking through the pages while Snotlout was being…Snotlout.

Astrid turned to her own dragon, who was sitting beside Meatlug and Toothless, finding no interest in what was happening around them besides Toothless, who meant the blonde's eyes and raised his ears in her direction.

Astrid smiled in his direction and jerked her head towards the Nightmare and Zippleback, mouthing _"Do you want to help me out?"_.

The Night Fury grumbled something before he snarled towards the two ticked off dragons, sending them both a glare as they turned his way and backed down. Astrid smiled warmly towards Toothless, who returned it, before leaning back to lean against the balls of her palms. It was peaceful for a moment, everyone to focus on their own things to notice the glares the Zippleback and Nightmare sent each other before Hookfang swiped one of the double-headed dragon's fish, causing the Zippleback to snarl. Barf grabbed the opposite end of the fish and tugged it back as Belch snapped sparks towards Hookfang.

As the dragons fought over the fish, Belch&amp;Balf backed up, tail swinging wildly behind them as the stepped closer to Astrid. The blonde leaped up when the dragon's tail barely missed her head before she turned and glared at the twins and Snotlout "Are you guys not going to do anything?".

"What?" Tuffnut twisted his head around to Astrid before being tackled by his sister, making Snotlout laugh as he watched them from his spot.

Astrid huffed angrily and missed the split tail swing and slam into her back. Astrid yelp as she was thrown forward from the force towards the edge of the stack. Astrid was sure she was going to fall; easily hit the sharp ledges that stuck out from the stack and into the sea in a matter of seconds.

Suddenly something clamped on the back of her tunic and she was lifted the second her feet left the edge. Astrid gasped when she was dropped back onto solid ground and spun around to come face to face with Toothless.

"Woah Astrid are you okay?" Ruffnut asked, fist frozen mid-air above her twin's face, causing the other teens and dragons look over to her.

Astrid glanced her way before she nodded and smiled up at the black dragon, rubbing his nose "Yeah, thanks to Toothless".

Toothless purred softly and pressed his nose against her palm, eyes closing. Hiccup turned away from the book he was engrossed in and smiled "Good thing Tooth is always keeping an eye out for ya".

Astrid hummed in agreement, scratching the dragon's chin before the dragon's eyes opened, blinked at her, and quickly darted off back towards his spot next to Meatlug and Stormfly.

Standing up, Hiccup brushed off his leggings and looked over at his friend's "I think we can call it a day, don't you think guys?".

Everyone agreed quickly before scrambling to their dragon's as Astrid sighed in relief and smiled at Toothless as he stared at her before climbing onto Stormfly's back, following the other's home.

**(….)**

Oh she was beautiful in his eyes.

When he first saw the Vikings it was during the raids; they taught him that they were dangerous and should never been approached. But when he meet Hiccup, he learnt that not all humans are bad, they can do bad things, but humans can do good things too. But Astrid! She taught him how beautiful Vikings could be; she showed him the true power she had while looking like the Valkyries he had heard so much about.

He had never expected to feel this way, he expected to live his life without anyone to love after he realized he was the only Night Fury; sure there were other different dragons, but never in his wildest dreams did he think he would fall for a human.

But the moment he saw the girl there was something, despite the anger he felt towards her for hurting his friend, something in his heart was pulled, something he always felt when around her. It wasn't until recently did he realize that whatever he was feeling was not physical. Sure, the spot between his legs would tighten when he accidently stumbled upon her bathing whist looking for Hiccup that once time but whenever he thought about her hair, her eyes, her smile, his heart would leap.

So the dragon found himself in love with his rider's ex-girlfriend and couldn't resist on staring at her whenever he could; making sure she was okay, safe or just to _see _her.

Oh yes, he was in love. And he was going to do something about it.

**(…)**

Her almost death made Astrid pause and think, missing out on her afternoon training as she sat in her bedroom and untangled her salty-wind swept hair with her nimble fingers. She considered how she should thank the dragon, feeling it was the least she could do after all those times he had saved her. Maybe a fish would work?

Her mother called her down for dinner and Astrid quickly eat the fatty mutton stew she was given before asking for the biggest cod they had, remembering how much the Night Fury loved the taste.

Afterwards, she took her axe in hand, messily braided her hair back up, and practiced her swinging until the late hours. She didn't know why she picked such a late time to visit the dragon, but she knew it was probably because she would never live it down if Hiccup saw her feeding his dragon his favorite fish.

With the cod in hand, Astrid strolled through the empty village to the chieftain's house, quickly spotting the black mass that was curled on top of the roof as she bounced up the hill to the house.

As quietly as should could, the blonde stepped towards the house, peered up as the dragon before calling his name softly a few times before Toothless finally stirred and turned to looked over his shoulder towards the figure. The dragon's eyes flashed once he recognized her and swallowed, worrying digging his claws into the shackles of the roof before leaping down to the waiting girl.

Astrid stepped forward and smiled before taking the cod from behind her back, offering it towards Toothless as she brushed her fringe behind her ears and glanced away "I just wanted to say thank you…you know, for saving me…and not just for today, but for all those other times too" she trailed off a little as she looked back to the dragon and sighed and held the fish up higher "Thank you Toothless".

Said dragon stared at her in surprise before looking down at the fish then back to her, a smile slowly appearing on his cheeks as he leaned forward and grabbed the fish in between his teeth and swallowed it whole. Astrid was taken back slightly when the dragon did not stop there as he leaned forward to lick Astrid's fingers slowly, purring at the flavors of his favorite fish that was left on her fingers.

Astrid stared at her hand awkwardly when the dragon pulled back before cracking a smile and shrugged it off. She then shuffled on her feet and said "Sorry for waking you up".

Toothless grunted and smiled at her, staring at the girl that made his heart jump before slowly creeping forward to press his lips against her cheek, nipping at her skin ever so gently; a dragon's way of kissing. Astrid tensed slowly, cheeks burned at the affection the dragon had just shown her before shuffled a step back, rubbed the back on her neck, and gave a small smile and whispered "You're welcome" before quickly spinning around and jogging away; face red and heart pounding.

The dragon stay where he was, sighing happily at the realization that the girl did not protest, but instead seemed flattered by his somewhat kiss and leaped back onto his spot on the rook. He circled around once before dropping down into a ball, smiling to himself as he buried his face into his forearms.

**I don't even ship this ship what I accepted this request but now my shipper heart is telling me to **_**sHIP IT**_**.**

**Annnyways, this is for Lesboss, who requested AstridxToothless fic with a pretty detailed plot. I had to work out a few loop holes and stuff but I think I've got a solid story! Gold star for me and my lack of creativity!**

**Next chapter will be posted soon cause I gotta start getting things out of the way before my final GCSES -~-**

**Please review, takes a second but means a lot!**

**~LMDR**


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid had woken up late the next morning to the sounds of impatient squeaking outside her window. The blonde opened the shutters of her window and squinted painfully at the bright light, blocking the sun with her hand as she glared out to see Stormfly, flickering her wings in irritation as she squeaked again. Astrid blinked away her tiredness and sighed, leaning over the window pane to stroke the Nadder's nose "Sorry I slept in girl, I'll be right down to feed you".

The dragon huffed and stomped around to the back of the house as the girl ran back into her room, pulling the long sleeping shirt off and changed into her normal cloths and armor. Running down the stairs, Astrid past her cooking mother, bidding her a good morning as she grabbed one of the baskets of fish and went outside to feed her hungry dragon.

Dumping the fish on the ground, Astrid went back inside to grab herself a quick breakfast before the two headed down to the arena where everyone already was waiting for them. The group quickly saddled up before taking to the skies, flying out towards the jungle of sea stacks once more for their lesson. Hiccup rode in front, leading the way with Astrid and the others towing behind. During the ride there, Astrid felt eyes on her and turned her head, looking around at the others before her eyes met Toothless' own.

Astrid stared at him as raised a brow, confused to why he was staring at her so intensely rather than pay attention to where he was flying. Raising her hand, Astrid gave a small wave and a smile towards the dragon, who smiled back at her gently before screeching in surprise as Hiccup gave a sharp tug of the saddle, narrowly avoiding a rock pillar as they swirled out of the way.

Astrid bite her lips, holding back a giggle at the dragon's surprised expression while Hiccup huffed "Toothless! I told you to pull up".

The dragon grunted an apology before looking back over to the blonde, blushing in embarrassment as she smirked, watching him turn away, a blush beneath his scales.

**(….)**

Astrid watched from the edge of the stack as Fishlegs and Meatlug dived off to do their lap around the pillars, disappearing behind a stack as the turned with a loud whoop of success. Astrid kicked her legs through the air, having just finished her first lap, and watched as Stormfly bounced away to the other dragons, leaving her to sit beside the other teens as they waited.

They sat in a comfortable silence with the occasional grunt and curse work from the twins as the push each other back and forth. Astrid played with her braid, strands of hair sticking out from it after haven sleep in it the night before, when she felt something nip at the back of her shirt and tug her back.

Astrid yelped and turned around to see Toothless standing behind her, foot stomping on the ground anxiously as he whined. Astrid stared at Toothless for a moment before turning her head to look at Hiccup "What's with him?".

He looked at the dragon before looking back at her and shrugged as the dragon grabbed her by the hem of her skirt and dragged her a few feet away from the ledge before Astrid managed to tug her skirt from out of his mouth and stand up.

Putting her hands on her hips, Astrid tilted her head as she eyed the dragon as he stomped his foot again "What's up Toothless?".

With a grumble that answered nothing, everyone turned to face the pair "He looks nervous" Ruffnut muttered.

Hiccup nodded his head and watched the dragon "I think he's scared you're going to fall again".

With a scoff, Astrid turned to Hiccup and eyed him "That's ridicules, I'm not going to fall".

"Well clearly Toothless doesn't know that; he looks worried" Hiccup noted as Astrid turned back to the dragon and crouched down, stroking his nose "I'm not going to fall Toothless, you don't have to worry about me".

With a puff of hot air on her face, Toothless nodded slightly before bumping his nose again her hand and waddled off towards the other dragons. Astrid turned and returned to her place between Hiccup and Snotlout, who scoffed angrily and crossed his arms "Why does Toothless care if Astrid falls and not us?".

"There's a bunch of reasons why he doesn't care if you fell off" Tuffnut sneered, earning a glare from Snotlout.

"I'm sure it's just because of yesterday, no one else almost fell off the stack" reasoned Hiccup with another shrug "I'm sure it's nothing".

"Yeah?" Snotlout rounded on him "Then why didn't he pull you back? You're his rider".

Hiccup blinked, thinking of a response when Meatlug landed behind them and Snotlout stood up, marching over towards Hookfang before the two quickly took off, leaving Hiccup to glance between his ex and his dragon in curiosity.

**(…)**

The Night Fury had kept his eyes on the beautiful blonde, not wanting anything to happen to her on his watch after what had happened the day before. The other dragons teased him, mainly Hookfang, but Toothless ignored them; Astrid would be his only during training, especially with that Stormfly In a mood.

Toothless had asked her what was wrong and the Nadder just grumbled, complaining about Astrid's lack of interest in her and how she felt her human was forgetting about her after she had told him the girl had slept through their morning flight and almost forgot to give her breakfast. The Night Fury just rubbed his head against her wing and apologized for Astrid's sack. Stormfly huffed in reply and went over to Astrid for their turn, jumping off the pillar before her rider was ready.

Toothless glared at the dragon before trotting over to the ledge of the stack and waited for their return. That Nadder was slowly getting him annoyed, especially if she kept her attitude up.

After a few more laps around the sea stacks, the teens returned home for a late lunch at the mead hall, piling up a small mountain of fish for the dragons before they all headed inside. The dragons quickly dove into the pile as Toothless watched their riders disappear inside the building before pulling aside a few fish for himself.

Swallowing them all in a matter of minutes, Toothless turned to watch the other dragons eating for a moment before growing bored and headed up to the mead hall. Stepping to the side, Toothless curled into a tight ball under the cooling shade of the vast building and closed his eyes, waiting for his friends to return.

**(…)**

The laughter was staring to give her a headache and the twin's constant bickering was not helping. With a side, Astrid pushed her half eaten eggs around her plate before standing up, quickly excusing herself to the others as she walked to the doors. Pushing them open, Astrid let out a sigh of relief as she escaped from the noisy building. Making her way down the steps, Astrid headed over to where the dragons were.

**(….)**

Raising his head, Toothless looked over his shoulder to see Astrid walking past and quickly jumped to his feet and jogged after here, bumping her lower back with his nose the moment he caught up with her. Astrid yelped and tripped forward, turning around to glare at whoever decided to push her until her eyes laid on the black dragon and she smiled "Hey Toothless".

Said dragon grumbled and raised his head to rub his forehead against her hand, purring loudly as his eyes closed. With a laugh, Astrid moved her hand to scratch his chin "I think we should go check on the other dragons, don't you?".

Toothless nodded and watched Astrid turn and walk down the rest of the hill before quickly following her from behind. Reaching the dragons, Astrid sat down on the grass as they ate, expecting Toothless to go and join them only for the Night Fury to sit right down next to her, smiling.

Astrid returned it and watched the other dragons chomp on their fish, twisting the grass around her fingers to pass the time as Toothless laid down next to her, his head pressed against her leg.

Stormfly raised her from her meal and blinked towards Astrid and Toothless and scoffed _"I didn't know you were trying to make a move on her today Toothless, we would have left you alone"_.

The Night Fury glared _"Shut up Stormfly, I'm not trying to _'make a move'_,_ _I'm just trying to be nice"_.

The Nadder rolled her eyes with a mutter of something that made Toothless' face burn with embarrassment before her head dropped back down; Toothless, however, continue to glare at her, huffing to himself angrily until a hand was laid on his nose and he looked over at Astrid "You okay Tooth?"

With a soft purr, the dragon shuffled closer to the girl and cooed, nipping at her palm lightly. Astrid smiled, a faint blush across her cheek as she leaned against Toothless' side, slowly stroking his head as he purred.

**(….)**

"Hey Astrid, can I ask you something?" Turning around, said blonde waited for Hiccup to catch up with her before nodding and continued to walk to her house "Sure Hiccup, what's up?".

"I've noticed that Stormfly seems sort of moody lately. Is everything alright?" Hiccup asked, walking by her side through the village.

Astrid shrugged, glancing off to the side and then nodded slowly; so it wasn't just her imagination, Stormfly really _was _annoyed at her. "Yeah, I've noticed that too. I think it's because I'm sort of busy lately I've started to forget about our morning flights or feeding her meals on time".

With a raised eyebrow, Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest and stopped walking "This isn't like you Astrid".

"I know" the blonde admitted, sighing "What should I do?".

"Well if you're so busy I could look after her for a bit?".

Surprised by the offer, Astrid blinked "Really?".

"Sure" he chuckled "I don't have any work going on down at the forge and there are practically no problems with the dragons. Plus Toothless has been kind of distant lately, so it'll be nice to look after for a while".

Hiccup yelped when Astrid rushed forward, hugging him with a squeeze before quickly letting him go "Thanks Hiccup!" she grinned.

He chuckled and shrugged "No problem, what are friends for?".

**(…)**

She felt that it was the least that she could do; the tug in her heart becoming barely noticeable as she searched through her family's food storage for the biggest cod they had, the image of Toothless' face stuck in her mind. The more she thought about, the sweeter the dragon seemed to her; not even her own dragon watched over her as protective as the Night Fury did. She felt grateful for having someone like him around.

So, with a large cod in hand, Astrid slipped out of her house unnoticed by her sleeping parents and jogged down to Hiccup's house, finding herself actually excited to meet up with the dragon again. She got there quickly and found that Toothless was on the roof again. Calling him down, Astrid only had to wait a moment before he was awake and at her feet.

"Hey Buddy" she cooed quietly, reaching out to scratch his chin "I got you a fish".

The dragon grumbled happily before taking the fish off her and quickly swallowing it, rolling his tongue across his gums before he cooed and rubbed his head against Astrid's side. With a chuckle, the blonde stroked his ear gently "Thank you for keeping an eye out for me today. And keeping me company while the others ate".

She felt the dragon bump his forehead against her and looked down to see his goofy smile and laughed "You're amazing".

The dragon's ears stuck up a bit as he raised his head and stared at her; even in the darkness that surrounded them Toothless' eyes always seemed to stand out so intensely, they were so bright and held so much emotion and were so _big_. It took a second, however, to realize that the dragon's eyes were not getting bigger, but the dragon was slowly leaning closer to her until he frozen in place, her hot, nervous breath on his lips as they stood only an inch apart.

Swallowing, Toothless saw no signs of anger or panic or disgust but more nervousness and curiosity in the girl's stormy eyes and decided it was now or never before closing the gap between them.

Their first kiss was sweet and gentle but so _warm_ and welcoming that Astrid felt herself practically melt against the dragon from sheer shook of how amazing the simple kiss was.

Sooner then she would have liked did the dragon pull away and Astrid only just felt the burning blush on her face, feeling breathless as she stared at the dragon, speechless, before finally breathing out a soft _"Wow"_ that left the Night Fury just _glowing _with delight_._

"I-I should probably leave home now" she walked backwards slowly before mentally smacking herself "Go home. I meant go".

The dragon cooed softly, watching her back away with love in his eyes as she turned, cursed herself for her mistake, and jogged back home stiffly.

Never, in her whole life, has she been so flustered by a boy; but Toothless wasn't technically a _boy boy_, he was a Night Fury, a Night Fury that clearly felt _something _towards her from what she gathered from just the look he gave her. She felt a twinge of pain on her heart as she looked back on that kiss and felt herself longing for another. Once more slapping herself in her mind, Astrid scolded herself and rushed home, wanting to get out of the dragon's sight and think about what had happened.

**(….)**

When Toothless was sure Astrid was safely inside her own home from atop of the hill he sat, he turned and jumped onto the roof, grinning to himself in pure happiness as he laid down and sighed, wanting to fall asleep as quick as he could so that tomorrow, and another training lesson, could start.

Unfortunately, neither party had spotted the pair of eyes watching them from above before disappearing back inside when the blonde had left and his dragon had go back to sleep. Though it was dark and silent, he wasn't stupid, Hiccup knew something happened, but what he wasn't sure is why.

**So close to 6 pages. So close X(**

**Soooo I'm stressed as fuck about my exams coming up dangerously fast and I'm sort of freaking out. Which is why this took so long! But don't threat my pets, smut will happen next chapter (that makes up for it all right? Porn? (if you can call it that heh))**

**Anywayys, big super thanks to!**

**Drake with out, Le Diablo Blanc2, Splendidguy44, Jacob1132, Greath , Revanhun(wow you're great!), Storygirl99210, NightFire26, Write more(I see what you did there ;3), Toothfull and Wayfm 15! DAMN that's a lot of reviews! Now I worry that I'll disappoint you all oh **

**But no, I love you all who reviewed, stickers for you all! And sorry for any mistakes :P**

**Lots of love**

**~LMDR**


	3. Chapter 3

Now that it was morning, Astrid found herself suffering from the lack of sleep as she got up with a groan. Cursing that stupid black dragon that had caused her to toss and turn with a fluttering in her stomach that just wouldn't go away. She had managed to drag her out of bed in order to get dressed, not bothering to braid her hair as she headed downstairs to eat with her parents before heading down alone to the arena only a few minutes late, feeling strange with the absence of a dragon at her side as she entered to arena to see all the other teens were, not surprisingly, already there waiting.

Astrid, without a dragon at her side and not wanting to start training right away, moved over to the side where the target barrels sat, unused, and took out her axe to sharpen her blade. Across the arena was Toothless, Hiccup and her own dragon; Hiccup too busy cleaning the Nadder's tail of overgrown spikes and scales as Toothless snorted lazily, curled into a ball by them. Astrid frowned at the sight of the dragon, wishing he would wake up so she had something to do rather than just sharpen her axe or start training.

Shifting her eyes off to the side, Astrid watched as barf cough a tiny cloud of gas behind Snotlout's back as he hackled at Fishlegs; Ruffnut cackled silently before pulling the dragon's head back and Tuffnut swooped in to let Belch clicked his teeth and sending Snotlout screeching as he was slammed into Fishlegs.

The twins cackled loudly, almost falling of their dragon and Snotlout howled angrily, jumping off of Fishlegs while patting out the fire on his backside. Astrid rolled her eyes at their antics but couldn't help but find some amusement as Snotlout hopped in the air, swiping his arms towards up at the twins.

Something prodded her leg and Astrid looked down to see Toothless sniffing her, nose tickling her leg as the girl smiled and laid her axe on her lap before petting the dragon's head as he grumbled happily at her touch "Hey Toothless".

"Astrid!" Hiccup looked up to see Hiccup waving her over. The blonde glanced down at the dragon and gave a short sigh, not wanting to do get started but stood up, grabbed her axe, and walked over to Hiccup with once last pat on Toothless' head.

**(Break)**

Training started soon after Astrid had greeted Hiccup and Stormfly; after getting everyone's attention the group (mainly Hiccup and Astrid) set up different targets around the arena before each rider went off with their own dragons to train.

Astrid had led Stormfly to a basket full of wooden discs and threw them up for the dragon, who was still a little fed up about being ditched by the blonde but, luckily for Astrid, did not cause too much of a fuss.

It wasn't until half way through the training did Astrid release that Toothless was staring at her when she had turned around to grab some more targets. The staring wasn't new and Astrid no longer felt bothered by it. She smiled the dragon's way before turning around to her own dragon, throwing a disc back into the air and watched as a spike hit dead center. Tossing another one, Astrid glanced past her shoulder to Toothless and sighed, wanting nothing more than training to be over.

Thankfully the day went by fast, leaving Astrid to clean up the mess of wood left in the after-mass of their training as Stormfly squeaked and bounced off towards Hiccup and Toothless. Astrid finished off cleaning and went to leave with the other, smiling when Hiccup jogged over to her side with their dragons in tow "Hey Astrid, great practice today".

"Thanks, I think it help that Stormfly is in a better mood" Astrid noted as she looked behind to her dragon.

Hiccup shrugged as they walked across the bridge to the village "Yeah, I gave her two whole baskets of chicken today and took her for an hour flight. She seemed pretty happy after all that".

Astrid smiled, at least Hiccup pampered her dragon for her "That's good. I slept in late again this morning; if she was with me she would have used me for a target".

"Do you want to take her back now?" Hiccup asked, coming to a halt when the group finally reached the outskirts of the village.

Astrid glanced over her dragon and reached out to stroke her beak "I would but I've been planning on going camping tonight, my aim is a little off and whenever I'm axe training Stormfly gets nervous. Would it be okay for you to look after her again?".

Toothless' ears shoot up at the new information and blinked towards Astrid; that would mean she wouldn't be visiting him again tonight. The dragon grumbled quietly to himself as Hiccup smiled and nodded "That's fine, I have fun with Stormfly; she's a great dragon".

Said dragon chirped happily before bumping her head against Hiccup, flattered by the complement. Hiccup chuckled "Looks like she's okay with it".

"Thanks Hic" Astrid grinned before she looked up towards the sky "I should go get my stuff ready before it gets dark. See you tomorrow!".

"Bye Astrid!" Hiccup waved as Astrid jogged off and turned to the two dragons, not noticing Toothless staring keenly at Astrid's retreating form "Come on guys, let's go get some dinner".

Stormfly nodded her head cheerfully and closely followed Hiccup as he walked away, leaving Toothless to trail behind, a plan forming in his head.

**(Break)**

Astrid dragged her feet through the forest, refusing to let herself pout; she had purposely gone the long way to her camping spot just so she could pass Hiccup's house to get a glance of Toothless but was left disappointed when she saw no sign of the dragon. She practically slapped herself for getting so hung up over that dragon but that didn't stop her disappointment.

She finally reached her campsite after a long trek; the area was small and flat, perfect for her as she dropped down her tent sheet and basket. She quickly set to work setting up her tent and a fire pit before deciding she should have dinner before training. She watched the sun over the trees setting as she brought out one of the fishes she took with her, Astrid quietly ate her dinner and prayed that she could see Toothless soon.

**(Break)**

Toothless' ear twitched and he raised his head, listening to Hiccup's slow and steady breathing before climbing to his feet, walked past Hiccup and Stormfly, and to the window. Pushing it open with his nose, Toothless sprang out and landed quietly on the grass below, sniffing around with his head held high before the dragon reared around and hobbled towards the forest quickly, leaving the silent, sleeping village as he entered the dark forest.

Toothless gracefully bounced and skipped over overgrown roots and bushes as he inhaled the smells around him, eyes scanning his surroundings as he overlooked the scent of pine and grass and moss before smelling something different, something out of place.

The scent made he froze and sniffed again; the smell of steel, sweat and grass filled his nose before the dragon darted off to the side and followed the scent. The further he traveled into the forest, the darker it became and the stronger the scent grew until he came across a faint growing hum ahead and slowed down.

The soft pats of his paws mixed with the sound of a crackling fire that disrupted the peacefulness of the night as the dragon slowly walked towards the lit up clearing to see a small tent pitched up by the trees that enclosed the area, a small basket resting by it as a small fire sat in the middle of the clearing. Toothless sniffed around, the scent weaving from everywhere before he noticed a small pile of clothes near the tent and stepped forward to nudge them curiously.

There was a snap of a stick behind him and Toothless twisted his head and saw Astrid staring at him. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her; her hair was down and damp with sweat, cheeks flushed pink and her amour was gone, leaving her wearing only her spiked skirt and her tunic. The dragon swallowed as he looked back up at her face and smiled, cooing in greeting.

Astrid swung her axe off her shoulder and walked over to Toothless, letting her axe slip from her arm as she crouched by his head and rubbed his snout "Hey Tooth, what are you doing here?"

The dragon cooed again and rubbed his nose against her palm. Astrid smiled and glanced over towards her bag before getting up and walking towards it before bending down. She began to rummage through her things before pulling out a fish and held it out towards Toothless "Here, I brought an extra fish and it's just going to rot, you should have it, seeing as you went through all this trouble in finding me".

Toothless quickly ate it, licking his lips before curling his tongue around the girl's fingers, licking away the delicious taste of fish as the girl giggled. Pulling her hand back, Astrid sat down by the fire and patted the spot next to her, smiling softly as Toothless waddled over and sat down next to her, glancing sideways to her before peering into the fire.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, only the sound of the fire and the odd cry of a bird in the distance to keep them company until Astrid shifted, twisting around in order to look at Toothless and brushed her fringe behind her ear "Toothless".

The dragon turned his head and lifted his ears, cooing softly as he stared at the Viking with round eyes that glowed brightly in the dull light. Astrid glanced away before looking back and sighed "Ever since you saved me in training, I've been feeling…different. I wasn't too sure what it was at first but after spending more time with you I've realized that I've started to having…feeling for you".

Toothless jerked his head back a little in surprise; Astrid Hofferson, the girl who carried an axe around with her every second and would never expressed her deep feelings had just said she felt something for him, him! His heart skipped a couple of beats in joy and he cooed loudly.

'_I feel the same' _the dragon cooed and licked her cheek gently, a deep rumbling purr coming from his throat.

Astrid smiled and turned her head to look at the dragon, staring up at him as he slowly leaned forward to kiss her, warm lips molding together with her soft pink ones as a throaty purr echoed through the clearing. Astrid' cheeks burned as she cupped Toothless' face, pulling him closer as she tilted her head, deepening the kiss.

Something hot pressed against her lip and Astrid quickly parted her lips, allowing the dragon's tongue to slip past her lips and explore her mouth eagerly. A muffled moan surprised herself when the dragon pushed forward, making the girl lean back until her back met the ground and the Night Fury was standing over her.

Astrid pushed the dragon away moments later, a loud blush on her cheeks as she caught her breath. Toothless cooed and nuzzled the girl's neck, the rumbling in his throat growing softer.

"Toothless?" Said dragon paused and pulled back to look at Astrid, his head tilting in question as she sat up and looked down. The dragon watched her hands as the moved to her thighs, grasping the end of her skirt, and pull it up. The dragon's eyes widened in surprise and looked up at Astrid for a moment, searching her eyes for any sign of doubt before laying down on the grass, shuffled forward, and gently tickled the tip of his tongue up her thigh.

Astrid let out a loud gasp when Toothless' tongue roll across her entrance, slowly teasing the girl as she began to moan and lean back until she was laying down on the ground, legs opening wider as the dragon began pushing his tongue forward at an almost painfully slow pace to the Viking. Her hips bunked forward, urging the dragon to move faster as the wet muscle stretched her out slightly.

The dragon's loud purrs fell to deaf ears as Astrid whined and arched her back slightly, eyes shut tight and fingers curling around the grass either side of her head "A-ah! Toothless!" The dragon opened one eye partly to glance up at the girl to see the bliss on the blonde's face and cooed, finding hard to stop when the girl was practically a mess already.

Suddenly the dragon's tongue disappeared from between her legs and Astrid whined in displeasure, cracking one watery eye open to see Toothless' face above her head, eyes glowing in the darkness as he watch him with admiration. The dragon pressed his lips against hers and tugged as her shirt with his claws with a whine. Astrid made quick work of her clothes, only breaking away from the dragon's warm lips to pull her tunic over her head before tossing it to the side before tugging her skirt down with the help of the dragon.

Astrid laid back down as Toothless began to kiss and nip her collarbone. Astrid hummed at the sensation when she felt something press against her entrance, something hard and large, and glanced down to see his member, slowly rubbing against her opening as it throb painfully. Astrid's eyes grew, not realizing the dragon's true size (which could make any Viking blush with jealousy) before looking back up to him, who had stopped his kissing to watch her, and swallow before slowly nodding her head, urging the dragon to continue.

The dragon leaned his head down and purred loudly in her ear as he nuzzled her hair lovingly until easing himself into the girl beneath him; Astrid gasped, eyes squeezing shut at the feeling of being stretched and whimpered softly. The dragon stopped instantly and watched the girl, knowing fully well that he could hurt her if he was not careful and whined with worry.

Soon enough, however, the walls around him length loosened slowly and the expression on the girl's face turned from discomfort to relaxed. Astrid opened her eyes and smiled at him. Capturing her lips quickly, Toothless licked lightly at her lips and nipped at them as he carefully pushed forward. Astrid grunted and rocked her hips gently, relaxing around the large member and hummed in pleasure.

Once he was completely inside her, Toothless paused and readjusted himself before pulling out; the dragon began a slow pace, rocking his hips back and forth into the Viking as her moans grew louder and needier before moving faster.

Astrid moved her hands to the dragon's forearms, nails digging into his scales as Toothless thrust into her deeper, huffing and growling above her. It wasn't long until they both became a panting mess; the dragon's pace grew quick and hard as he roared, claws digging into the earth, as Astrid moaned and panted, hips raised and head back.

Astrid cried out, begging the dragon to move faster; the dragon obliged, wanting to do anything for the girl he had fallen for as his thrusting became wild.

Astrid felt her body burn against the chill air, her cheeks red and on fire as she panted and cried the dragon's name over and over again, lost in the moment along with the dragon as he screamed her name in a roar that echoed throughout the forest.

Suddenly her body grew hotter, tighter, as the pleasure the dragon was causing her burned throughout her body before exploding. She screamed, hips bucking up hard against the dragon as wave among wave of pure, blinding pleasure jolted through her body. For a moment her vision swam, her breathing becoming quick, heavy pants as she rode out her orgasm.

Soon the dragon joined her, unable to hold back any longer as he screeched and gave one last hard thrust into the girl beneath him, spilling his seed deep inside her as he shuddered and fought to catch his breath. Astrid gasped as the dragon climaxed before her hips fell back to the ground as her legs ached.

The clearing grew quiet except for the sounds of pants from the two still forms before Toothless groaned, pulling his shrinking member from Astrid and bent down, quickly liking the leaking cum from her entrance. A shiver of pleasure ran up her spine as the dragon stopped his cleaning and straightened up, shuffling a few feet to lay next to Astrid's still form and laid down. One arm quickly pulled her closer as he began to slowly nuzzle her neck and cheek.

Astrid opened one of her eyes and smiled at the dragon, tilting her head to kiss him slowly before letting her head drop to the grass. Toothless waited until the girl fell asleep, watching her face with love before curling his wing around her body and joined her.

**Jfc you have no idea how painful exams are (unless you have them) serious someone save me from this hell n**

**Luckily I have a week off of exams and I've finished all my English/history exams, just science and maths to go **

**I did this smut part before the beginning of it, so I'm sorry if it doesn't fit too well :x**

**Big thanks to:**

**storygirl99210****, ****Le Diablo Blanc2****, ****lexboss****, ****Greath****, ****drake with out****, ****NightFire26****, ****fallout-boy97****, ****Splendidguy44****, ****wayfn15, ****jim, ****write more soon, ****Revanhun****, Car, ****GentlestCobra2**** ! (holy shit so many!)**

**LOVE YOU ALL~~~**

**~LMDR wishing you good luck with school stuff :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Astrid found herself pacing back and forth, tugging at her loose braid and twisting the stray locks around her fingers tightly. A few feet behind her Toothless sat, watching her with a loving, but concerned expression. He cooed and stretched his head out to nuzzle her arm, stopping her in her tracks. the blonde gave a heavy sigh and laid her hand on his nose "Sorry Tooth, I guess i'm just nervous".

The dragon cooed in understanding and pressed his lips against her skin, a deep rumbling purr echoing within his throat as he slowly kissed her up her arm. Her skin was soft and tasted like the dirt that he had laid her over the previous night and it reminded him of the pleasure they shared, but it seemed to Astrid that there were other things that weighted on her mind.

Astrid gave a small smile before she sighed once again "I have to go talk to him Toothless, I have to tell him what happened and maybe...hopefully, he'll agree".

Toothless gave a small nod as he continued to kiss up her arm and to her neck, giving small purrs and chirps of encouragement. With a quick look around, Astrid quick kissed the dragon, lips molding into his own as the warmth of his lips made her less then pleased to pull away "I'll be right back after I talk to him, wait for me".

The dragon nodded and sat back as Astrid quickly turned and jogged away, leaving their secluded spot just at the edge of the forest and into the village, weaving through the crowd of Vikings and dragons as they shuffled back and forth along the streets. Hiccup's house seemed to loom over her as she walked through the village but she kept her head high and marched on despite the worries that seem to yell within her own mind.

Once she had reached his house, Astrid found him around the back by following the sounds of Stormfly's delightful chirps and purrs. She rounded the corner to see Hiccup smoothing doing her tail spikes, her dragon giving happy squeaks and coos, pushing her scales into his hands, making him laugh.

Astrid cleared her throat and stepped out from her hiding place, her heart beating faster as Hiccup turned to look at her and smiled "Hey Astrid, where have you been? I didn't see you at breakfast".

Astrid brushed her hair out of her face and shrugged "Sleep in a little late, I only just got back an hour again".

Hiccup nodded "Is there something you need?".

_Now or never Astrid, now or never _"Yeah, I need to talk to you about Toothless".

Hiccup's arms dropped, leaving Stormfly to look disappeared as he stopped petting her, expression becoming worried "Did he do something bad? I haven't seen him since I went to bed".

"No no" Astrid shook her head, holding her hands up to ease his worries "He's fine".

"Oh so you've seen him?".

"Yeah...he came to me last night while I was getting ready for bed".

"Oh?" Hiccup asked, urging her to continue whatever she had to say.

"Yeah, he came to me last night, I gave him a fish and he kept me company".

"Oh well" Hiccup looked pleased, going back to to stroke a very happy Stormfly "That's nice of him, I should give him an extra basket of cod for that".

"Hiccup" Astrid took a death breath, preparing herself for the worst "I want to ask if I can have Toothless as my dragon".

Hiccup went silent, pulling his eyes away from the Nadder to stare at Astrid, smile no longer there. There was a long moment of silent that made the blonde what to squirm before Hiccup finally spoke "Excuse me?".

"I want Toothless as my dragon, and i'm here to ask you if I can" Astrid spoke louder, almost afraid if she spoke quieter she would lose her voice.

"Why?" Hiccup asked a moment later, with a serious expression and tone.

"Something has happened recently, something with me and him, and it may seem...bizarre to you but this is serious for me and I need you to stay level headed and understand what is happening with me and him".

This time Hiccup didn't urge her to continue, he just stared at her with a frown, his hands no longer moving up and down the dragon's scales but stayed in place "What happened exactly".

It sounded weird to her, saying it out loud, saying that she and Toothless had mated, that he had chosen her to be his mate and that she shared his feelings. It was weird and odd and the look on Hiccup's face made her wish she had put more thought into telling him "Hiccup?".

He blinked, complete shock on his face and speechless, mouth hanging open as he stared at her before muttering uneasily "You and Toothless..._together_?" he stuttered slightly, fuming over the words that seemed so ridiculous to him.

She nodded and he looked away from her "Are you trying to mess with me or-".

"No!" Astrid suddenly found herself yelling "It's not a joke; me and him, it's not a joke, and that's why I want him as my dragon. He loves me and I love him".

Hurt crossed Hiccup's face, staying there for a few seconds before confusion and shock settled back on his features "How?" he whispered.

"That day, when I fell of that sea stack and he caught me" Astrid explained slowly "I don't know why but even since then i've been having these feeling towards him that I couldn't get rid off. I visited later that day to thank him and i...i just felt something" she stopped, wondering how crazy she sounded right now "I can't explain it, it just happened and now and pretty sure it just started happening...".

She trailed off, not knowing what else to say as she stared at the ground. The air was heavy with tension and Astrid prepared herself for Hiccup to scoff, to refuse, to tell people what she did with a _dragon _and bring even more disgrace to her family name. She didn't expect to have Hiccup walk up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, making her look him in the eyes and see the stern expression his face. He stayed silent, searching her eyes for something, anything, before he sighed, hand dropping from her shoulder "Do you really love him?".

She nodded, suddenly finding herself with her old confidence "Yes".

Hiccup closed his eyes for a second and sighed again, before he looked back up to her and smiled, a weak and tired, but not any less caring, smile "How am I to get in the way of love then?".

Astrid was shocked, staring at Hiccup to see if he was anything but serious before she gasped "Really?".

Hiccup nodded and was taken back when the blonde's arms wrapped around him tightly, pulling him into a hug before she backed off, regaining her composure somewhat "Thank you some much Hiccup".

He found himself smiling with her, unable to control himself as the girl in front of him grinned. She stared at him, beaming, before her eyes shot past his shoulder and she grinned "You know, you're suddenly without a dragon, and I know a dragon that just _loves _you!".

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and looked past his shoulder at she Stormfly watching them closely, her head tilted to the side and her horns flared out, chirping at them curiously. Hiccup laughed and looked back at Astrid, then back at Stormfly "Yeah, I suppose we make quite a good team, right Stormfly?".

The dragon flashed in teeth in a wide grin, bobbing her head up and down as she bounced over and bumped her horn against his back. Both teens laughed lightly and Hiccup turned to Astrid, smiling.

"You can see him whenever you want" Astrid grinned "You can even ride him too when you miss him!".

Hiccup chuckled "That sounds good...i hope you too are happy together Astrid, I mean it., and" he paused, looking slightly unsure of himself before regaining his confidence "I'm glad it's you he picked".

Astrid watched him, eyes staring into his own as she read his expression and smiled softly "Thank you Hiccup, for everything".

He nodded and smiled at her, gently petting the Nadder who had moved to his side and nuzzling his arm, wanting attention. Astrid looked at old her dragon and smiled, reaching out to pet her who, in return, nuzzled the blonde's hand before moving back to Hiccup.

She chuckled and brushed her hair from her face "This is crazy huh?".

Hiccup merely shrugged, turning slightly to stroke his new dragon's beak and smiled when she purred before he shrugged "Love does that to people".

**LINEBREAK**

She was running through the village, zigzagging past people and dragons alike, weaving her way through buildings and obstacles; but the tightness in her chest was no longer there, no more weight on her shoulders or clouded thoughts. She didn't even remember when she started running, but it didn't matter because all that matter was where she was going and who she was going to see.

"Toothless!" Astrid called once she was out of earshot of anyone from the village, still not ready to let anyone see the acts she did with the dragon "Toothless!".

The dragon came running from the forest, tongue hanging from his open mouth as he came running to the blonde, stopping short just in front of her. His tail wagged behind him happily, sensing Astrid's happiness and quickly understood.

Astrid threw her arms around the scaly neck, standing on her toes as she sighed loudly in relief, all the stress of what the two had done seemed to have disappeared into nothing, leaving her to feel lighter. Toothless' tongue tickled her neck as he purred, barely able to sit still when Astrid pulled away, hands still resting on the side of his neck "He said yes!".

Toothless gave a gleeful chirp and nuzzled her, tail wagging from side to side even harder before he dove forward, wasting no time as his lips pressed hungrily against her own, tongue quickly tracing and tasting her pink lips with a moaning purr. Astrid did anything but protest, pressing her body to his chest and parted her lips to invite him in. The kiss became more passionate and desperate before Astrid had to pull away, face pink and eyes unfocused to breath and Toothless resisted the urge to take her right there and then.

Her hand met his cheek, fingers gently stroking his scales as she looked into his eyes, her face returning back to normal but her cheeks remained a bright pink "I love you Toothless".

The dragon responded by wrapping his arms around her and continuing showing how much he loved her.

**So exams have been over for 2 months but I am, unfortunately, still so stressed out and panicky that for the past 4 (or more, Idunno) nights I have been literally falling asleep at 10am and waking up at 1pm. So school fucked up my sleeping patterns, leaving me very tired, very bored and having no inspiration whatsoever.**

**On the lighter side I saw HTTYD2 and now my heart is black with pain and sorrow ^^**

**Hope this chapters was mildly okay, I found it the hardest to make in characters and had to change Lesboss' plot slightly to make it make sense in terms of character actions and such.**

**Big thank you too:**

**storygirl99210 , Greath, GentlestCobra2, Splendidguy44, lexboss, write more soon(anon), guest!, Genradragon and 50 o'clock! Sorry for the wait but thank you :3**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. And please review ^^**

**~LMDR**


	5. Chapter 5

Treading along the worn dirt path with a basket full of fresh goods and bottled mead cradled in her hands, Astrid weaved through overgrown trees and mossy boulders, following the familiar path to the Cove. She had planned a treat for her and her dragon, a day by themselves, enjoying dinner and relaxing without the pressure or stress that followed them back in the village.

The pair found comfort in their secretary, found hidden touches and stolen kisses were worth the wait when it was just them, hidden away in her room late at night or huddled together somewhere private in the forest or flying off to the mountain to find isolation. Astrid found life was better with the village in the dark now that Hiccup knew. He was the only person she had to confess to, and probably be the only person who could understand, and he did, and that was all she needed.

Despite this, it still caused Astrid some discomfort knowing they were running around, hiding away like rats. They would get caught, sooner or later. It was unnerving. Breaks like these, where it was just them, far away from the judging eyes of her fellow villagers and in each other's safety.

Over her shoulder, trotting just in sight was a bouncing shadow, soft grunts and huffs rumbling from the beast as his twitching nose skimmed across the ground, tail high in keen interest. The blonde tilted her head, her blonde locks swaying out of her sight as she gave a cheeky grin at the nosy beast.

"Getting tired already?" she mused, flashing her teeth in a grin.

Toothless kept his nose to the ground but tilted his eyes upwards to the blonde teen. He glared up at her, pupils shrinking significantly as his curled his lip up, flashing his toothless gums with a soft grunt of disapprove, one that made the Viking snort with amusement, and picked up his pace, catching up to Astrid easily and walked beside her.

"Oh I'm just teasing you" The blonde spoke cheerfully, hips swaying flirtatiously as she turned back to face the path ahead.

Toothless watched her for a moment more before turning his eyes back to the ground and continued sniffing intensely. He was picking up a strange scent, small wisps of a smell unknown mixed in with the earthy scent of the forest around them and Astrid's sweet smell. His nostrils flared out and ears flaps twitch, it smelled like a person, or a ground, he couldn't tell. Maybe Hiccup was in the forest too?

Toothless continued to stare at the floor sniffing at the air curiously as he crashed into Astrid, who stumbled back slightly and grunted in surprise. The dragon took a step back and cooed apologetically, noticing Astrid's frown.

"Toothless I need you to go back to my house" Astrid spoke as she tilted the basket, allowing the dragon to inspect it with a twitch of his nose "I forgot the blanket."

With a soft grunt, Toothless wiggled his hind and pawed at the ground _'Unnecessary.'_

"It was raining this morning" Astrid rolled her eyes at the beast's response "I'm not going to be sitting on the wet grass Toothless."

Toothless grunted and jerked his head back, shaking his wings gently up and down as the tip of his tongue slipping out from his open maw and he smiled cheekily at the woman, who rolled her eyes at the gesture.

"I'm not sitting on your back either, but thanks anyways" Astrid shook her head, before leaning on one foot and popping out her hip "Come on Toothless, could you please fetch it? Mr. fastest-dragon-on-Berk."

Toothless grumbled softly and jerked his head up _'Of course my mate.'_

Astrid smiled and leaned forward, purposely positioning her forearms to push out her chest together as she planted a loving kiss on the dragon's noise. Toothless grunted at her flirtation actions, but gave a soft coo in appreciation. Astrid straightened up and beamed down at her mate "I think the last place I saw it was on the kitchen table. If not you can find my mother."

With a final nod, Toothless turned himself around and leaped away, sprinting away with his tail bouncing behind him. Astrid watched him run off, her eyes on him until he disappeared around a large cluster of trees and rocks.

Now on her own, Astrid sighed out and turned around, heading back down the dirty, foot-worn trail, picking up her pace. She wanted to get to the cove before Toothless reached her with the blanket. She wanted to gather as much dry wood for a fire pit and get everything ready so that she could surprise Toothless; it wouldn't take the dragon long to return to her.

The blonde hopped over a small rock, avoiding clusters of roots and broken branches as she travelled deeper into the forest, following the fading path towards a small clearing in the trees. Astrid's eyes squinted from the afternoon sun as she stepped into the opening, shifting her basket into one hand so that she could cover her eyes. She hurried across the clearing to the other side, knowing she wasn't too far from her destination now.

Distracted, Astrid took no noticed of the metal net that lay hidden in leaves and dirt at the edge of the clearing until her foot hit the ground and the net sprung. With a startled cry, Astrid kicked off the ground in an attempt to roll backwards and avoid the trap, but the net was far too large for her to dodge it and Astrid was forced in the air. The basket slipped from her grip and hit the ground below, the lid bursting open and it's contain slipping across the dirt as the metal chains twisted around Astrid's body and lifted her high in the air.

The curses that slipped from Astrid's lips would have earned her a scolding from her parents as she kicked her legs out and struggled to free her arms, the twisted chainmail keeping her restrained. She craned her neck, her eyes desperately searching the ground. As she struggled, Astrid remembered the dagger she always kept in her belt; the net was made of chains, but if Astrid could find a weak link she would be able to get herself to safety. The dagger was no longer in her belt however, instead laying net to the basket, well out of her reach as she dangled meters above, helpless and now defenseless. She yelled a heated curse at the thing before pulling her arm back to her body. Astrid reached out and tugged and clawed at the chains, trying to free herself from the tangled mess. She wasn't getting out, not like this, not in with this kind of trap.

Toothless, however, was still an opinion.

The net could only be from a hunter, meaning she would be hanging here for a while as the Hunters for the village would check the traps every other day. Toothless would be the only one who knew she was in the forest, and would come across her on his way to the Cove. With that thought it mind, Astrid calmed herself down with a steady breath, forcing herself to relax and wiggled her legs free.

Yanking her feet back to her body, Astrid rolled onto her side as best as she could and turned back to stare at the links that kept the blonde suspended "I swear i'm never going to live this down when Toothless sees me like-"

There was a sudden snap from behind her, the crunch of dead leaves and twigs under heavy feet. Astrid first thought it was Toothless, and breathed a sigh of relief but realized, as the noise grew louder and closer, there was an odd clink of metal, clinking together with every step. Toothless did not have his saddle or tail on, and even if he did, they never made such a loud noise.

Her fingers gripped at her belt as her body tense, hating that she was weaponless.

There was a sudden loud snap of a stick and out from overgrown bushes and low hanging branches stepped forth three large stocky men, each dressed in some odd patchwork armor of metal chainmail, poorly cared for leathers and rough hides that had a striking appearance of dragon skin. They stopped short of Astrid, sneering at her helplessness as the blonde stared at them with shock and horror.

"Well, well, boys. We wanted us a Night Fury and caught ourselves a beaut" The man in the middle, who could only be the leader of the group by the way the two other men nodded in agreement with expression of fear. He had a face even his mother couldn't love, with ugly scars covering his face in all directions, a crooked nose and only a handful of grimy teeth left in his mouth. He lifted his rusty, dented in mace as the corner of his lips curled up in a menacing grimace and Astrid grimaced in disgust.

"Say that again and i'll shove my blade up your-"

"Oh" The leader chortled and turned to his mean, who laughed on queue as the man turned to him "She's feisty too! She'll do good, hm?"

There was a couple of _'Sure boss!'_and _'We'll get a lot for this one!'_from his two followers as the leader twisted his head for conformation before turning back to Astrid, who was struggling and squirming aggressively in the tangled of rope, spitting curses at them.

The men chuckled, shoulder heaving as his eyes stared at Astrid, a dangerous glint in them "What a catch indeed, men."

"Ugh...Boss?" The one on the left bent forward, clutching his slightly crooked spear as he turned his eyes upwards to the dangling blonde "The Night Fury?"

The Leader swatted his free hand back and smacked the man across the head "Shut it, Moron! We've got at least a dozen nets and pit falls all around that nice lil' cove, the dragon's always hangin' around there! He'll fall into one of our traps eventually."

Astrid scoffed and yanked at the chains; Thor curse her if she wasn't going to free herself and kick those idiotic freaks back to where they came from, axe or no axe "What makes you think that three spineless eel-face goblins can't last five seconds against a Night Fury."

"Well" The man sneered and took a step forward with an arrogant swagger "We have nets and weapons and muscles that are no match against a mindless beast."

The Leader turned to his right and gestured towards the closes tree "Go reel this catch in, i want her bounded and on the boat before the Night Fury shows up."

With a grunt, the man hurried over to the tree and pushed aside some low hanging leaves that hid a the end of the metal net. As he began to fiddle with it, there was a quiet rustling of leaves, the soft _thuds_of paws on the hard ground from a distance away. It was muted at first, silent against human's hears, but as the seconds drawn on, the louder the sound became as it grew closer and closer. Soon enough, there was a snap, crack and a ruffle as the tall, wild bushes at the opposite of the clearing shook suddenly for a second, before a black blur shot from it and landed into the clearing with a heavy _thud_.

Toothless raised his head, his ears up high and his eyes wide in alerted attention. The blanket carefully hung between his teeth and swayed as his head jerked about. At first the dragon was confused, seeing three strange men with startled expressions was not something he saw every day, but as his nose twitched he turned his head upwards, the beast's eyes instantly turn to hard, paper thin splits, his teeth popping out fully at the sight as he went rigid. He stared at her for a moment, and Astrid could see his mind working as she stared into his wide eyes, but they flashed and the blanket fell from his teeth and he snapped his attention back to the three men. He dropped into a defensive stance and snarled cruelly. His tail swing wildly in the air and his wings fanned out and the man scattered.

Barking orders, his followers ran along opposite sides of the clearing and, all three men trapping the beast in a ring, began to circle him, their weapons draw out and ready, one spinning a net in his meaty hand as he wielded a stubby thick sword. Toothless stomped his front paw and growled and snapped at the air in the mans' directions if they tried to move forward. As he stared the men down and smacked his tail against the ground, his eyes would flicker towards his mate, who was busy tugging aggressively on the. She wanted to fight with the dragon, not hang around uselessly.

"Nets and arms ready men! I'm not losing a single coin all because you got clumsy and mauled or killed the beast" The Leader snapped and his two men shuffled forward with great caution, their blades pointed directly at Toothless as he curled, much like a Viper about to strike, and snap out at the nearest enemy. The man with the crooked spear yelped and stumbled, the dragon's teeth inches away from snatching his weapon away, and leaped to his right to try and avoid the Night Fury's vicious bite.

"Get at him ya cowards!" Swinging his mace in his hand, the Leader stepped forward, a wild grin on his face as he draw his weapon back, readying to swing "Tie him up and drag him back home!"

The others shouted wordlessly in response and brought up the courage to strike the beast. They rushed forward with wild battle cries and swung around their weapons above their heads bashfully. Toothless shrieked and reared up on his hind legs, front legs kicking and teeth snapping at the air in a threatening manner as his wings fanned out wider. The beast first hit the one on his left, smacking him in his chest with his wing and throwing him off course and into the bushes behind him, his sword flying off a few meters away from him. Spinning around, Toothless dove forward to meet the man with the crooked spear, his forehead crashing into his stomach and tossing him upwards over his back like a ragdoll, sending him crashing into his friend, who was just beginning to recover from his blow, and made they both hit the ground with loud cries of terror and pain.

Watching the two struggling to push themselves back up weakly, Toothless turned to the leader, roaring at his face and rising up ever so slightly to met his glare. The two stared each other down for a few seconds, pinning each other to their spot before the Leader screamed and launched forward. Unfortunately for him, swinging his mace back and forth frantically, trying to hit the dragon as he dodged each blow swiftly. The man snarled like a beast and continued to swing his weapon frantically at the dragon, who could only snap and jerk out of the way of the impact, unable to find an opening in the Leader's defense.

"Weak thing you are!" The Leader boomed as one of the pointed spikes on the mace scratched at Toothless' forehead, catching at his scales and tearing some away. Toothless snarled and stepped back, slightly dazed from the sudden attack, his tail beating ferociously on the ground behind him in his frustration. The man's attacks were fast and strong, but Toothless wouldn't let himself lose to his overgrown slug.

The man suddenly charged, baring his weapon above his head and rushed at the dragon, who jerked back, just missing the weapon by an inch. The beast inhaled sharply, the hot sensation of his flames appearing in his throat gave a growing hiss, and something the man did not ignore. He jerked his weapon to the side, slashing at the dragon with a wicked grin. The blade cut away at his scales, but the force cause the dragon to stumble and let loss his fire. The blast shot past the man, missing him by an inch, and unfortunately slammed into the ground directly below the blonde, a dark cloud exploded at the impact. The blow had created a small, but intense shockwave through the clearing and Astrid, still suspended in the tree tops, was thrown to the side, the chains around her body growing tight before suddenly became slake as the some snapped loudly.

The branch she was being held by was already weak from the weight of the girl in the heavy metal net and could not take the explosion, snapping when the net was sent forward. The blonde gave a startled cry as she dropped like a dead weight. Unable to see the ground through the thick plum of dirt as she tumbled out of control, Astrid couldn't protect herself from the impact as she hit the ground head on.

Everything was still and for a moment Toothless was blinded, but he was not deaf, and jerked his head to the side sharply, slamming hard against his offender's side. The man gave a startled cry at the dull crack from his side, before he was launched in the air and thrown against a nearby tree. The attacker slumped limply to the ground, shifting onto his front and curled up into a weak ball, wheezing painfully.

The cloud of dirt began to settle, and the dragon shook his head with a snort. Clearing the dirt out of his blurring vision, Toothless blinked and turned away from the limb body of the unconscious man and looked up. He expected to see Astrid, safe high above the chaos of the fight, but found himself looking up at a split branch. The net was no longer dangling high above in the trees, Astrid nowhere to be seen.

Panicked, Toothless' eyes dropped, searching through the dusk before he spotted a dark shape on the ground. The dragon whined, and leaped towards his mate, gut twisting in pain as he rushed her still body.

She laid on her stomach, her face turned away from the dragon, and the heavy net laid on top of her body. As Toothless neared her, he noticed her armored skirt had been pulled up and bared her tights, her skin and clothing marked with dirt. The dragon glanced up and down at her body, quickly glancing away from her backside as his scales grew hot. He found that there were no terrible cuts and burns as let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Relieved, the dragon tugged away the warm chains from her body, tossing the net over his shoulder and nudged her onto her back carefully, cooing. Toothless quickly dropped to the ground, staring at his lover with wide, unblinking eyes.

Toothless didn't move an inch, whining quietly as he waited for the blonde to move, and when she did begin to stir the dragon felt as if a weight had been lifted. He cried softly, nuzzled her head carefully as she began to twist and moan, before her head turned towards Toothless' touch and her eyes began to flutter open.

Sight hazy and unclear, Astrid grunted as she attempted to push herself up off the ground "_Fuck_" she cursed as she fell back to the ground, and Toothless whined.

Astrid offered Toothless a small, but reassuring smile, but felt as if she had been hit by a Nightmare. Damn fall, damn net, _damn everything_.

The dragon felt panic in his chest, realizing Astrid had become hurt from the fall, and that it wasn't she could simply walk off. Toothless swore at himself, knowing it was his entire fault; if he just more careful, if he didn't use his fire. He would have gotten hit a few times, a handful of cuts here and there, but he could have taken it if it meant Astrid would be safe and unharmed.

The fall from her previous spot in the trees was at a dangerously height, and the shock from his explosive blast must have cause a lager impact when she fell to the ground. Toothless knew from experience that humans were weak to high falls; they didn't have tough scales to adsorb the impact or strong bones to keep them from snapping. What if she was seriously injured? What if she didn't wake up?!

Toothless cried louder, belly pressed low against the ground and ears pinned back in worry _'Love?'_

The blonde suddenly stirred, slowly turning her head towards Toothless as he nudged her again. Her eyes fluttered openly, flinching at the brightness of the afternoon sun and found Toothless staring at her, his expression one of fear. She groaned slowly before smiling at Toothless, feeling dazed "I landed on my head."

The dragon cooed at her, brushing his nose through her messy hair, trying to ease away the pain from her poor landing. Astrid smiled tenderly at the dragon's affections, but her head was swimming and her skull suddenly felt as if it had become too small. She swore at herself silently, but knew she couldn't have prevent any harm in the confusion of the explosion. The net had suddenly become lack and the next thing she knew she was flying through the air, unable to see when the ground was and, without her vision, was unable to break her fall, and landed headfirst.

The Viking had to close her eyes, her vision unfocused and not doing her throbbing head any favours. She inhaled deeply, attempting to make herself feel better. Toothless cried softly when the blonde grew limb once again, a soft groan escaping her lips as her expression twisted in discomfort.

He tried stirring the blonde, but after many attempts, Toothless realized he couldn't just wait around for her to wake up, not with a head injury. Hiccup always got himself hurt on numerous occasions; crash landings, slipping on ice and training accidents had left Hiccup batted and bruise, but he would always recovery. Toothless had been with Hiccup through most of these injuries, meaning Toothless knew what to do.

Carefully, Toothless began to pull the limp body of his mate onto his back, awkwardly laying her on her front across his back before turning around. With one last glance towards the unconscious chief and his men, the beast huffed a curse in his tongue at them before slowly walking out of the clearing, focusing on the sounds of Astrid's calm breathing as he retraced his steps back to the village, hoping Astrid hadn't hit her head too hard and she was just fine. Astrid was hurt on his watch, if he was just faster, Astrid wouldn't have be gotten caught and end up like this; if she wasn't okay, Toothless didn't know what he would do without his mate.

xXx

The first thing she felt was a throbbing ache, a loud, booming ringing overcoming her senses. She felt like she had been tackled by a Gronkle off a cliff. With a grunt, Astrid stiffly raised her hand and rubbed her forehead, expression twisting into one of pain. Her fingers made a circular motion against her temple, easing the hammering against her skull to a dull thud.

Now that she could think, Astrid slowly opened her eyes, blinking quickly to ease her swimming vision before pushing herself up by her forearms. Her sight began to clear and Astrid sighed as her fingers tenderly massaged against her temple. There was defiantly a bruise.

Swinging her legs around, Astrid eased herself into a more comfortable position on the edge of her bed. Fingers easing her throbbing head, Astrid glanced around the room, confusion hitting her first, but quickly melted into a strange mixture of relief and shock. She was no longer in the forest, hanging helpless from a tree about to be dragged of by a bunch of Outcasts.

But where was Toothless? Astrid couldn't see any sign of the dragon. The blonde frowned, her gut twisting in worry; was Toothless okay? The last thing she remembered was falling, disorientated and blind as she dropped through a cloud of dust and hit the ground. Pain shot through her head and down her spine and everything just…stopped.

Toothless could take care of himself and then some, but it was three against one, and the leader of the Outlast seemed to be able to handle himself against the Night Fury.

"Toothless?" Astrid call, and a loud thud immediately followed from downstairs. There was a series of thuds that immediately followed, and her bedroom door swung open. Toothless shot into the room, his eyes bright and his tongue flapping out from his open, grinning mouth at the sight of Astrid up and awake.

He dropped down in front of her, tail wagging uncontrollably as he rubbed his forehead against the girl's stomach, a deep purr rumbled in the back of his throat. Astrid beamed, relieved to see that Toothless was safe and sound, and rubbed the palms of her hands against the smooth scales of the dragon's head. Her fingers brushed against a healing slash at the side of his head, a few missing scales showing the rough hide underneath, and Astrid wondered if Toothless had any more injuries from their encounter with the Outcasts.

"Toothless!" Astrid cooed, bending down to press a loving kiss against the dragon's scales, earning a cheerful growl from the beast.

Toothless jerked his head up to give Astrid his own kiss, the tip of his tongue flickering out to tickle her cheek, much to Astrid's amusement. The blonde giggled, shoulders bouncing as the dragon began to nuzzle her again "I'm so glad to see that you're okay!"

The dragon grunted, his eyes squinting happily at Astrid as he bounced on his paws, shifting his weight from side to side. His body language told Astrid he was overly excited and nervous at the same time, and she didn't think it was just because she was awake.

The blonde ran her hand up and down his jaw, the vibrations from his loud purrs tickling her palm "Are you okay, Toothless?" she asked, curiosity lacing her voice.

Toothless grunted again, looking away sheepishly before snorting. Astrid opened her mouth to speak when the beast pressed his nose against her stomach and pushed her back, growling and cooing as he told her to stay before spinning around and scrambled out of the room, tail almost hitting Astrid as he ran away.

Astrid couldn't help but chuckle, the dragon's strange behavior always making her smile. She sat patiently, staring through the open door as she listened to the sounds of Toothless banging around downstairs. There was a minute of quiet growls and objects being tossed around before Toothless reappeared.

He shuffled on his paws, creeping into the bedroom with his eyes trained on Astrid but head low to the floor. He quickly dropped in front of her, setting down at her feet and grunted, his head tilted down slightly. Astrid tilted her head, confused to the sudden shift in the dragon's behavior before taking notice of the small, square thing clamped tightly between his gums.

"What you got there, Toothless?" Astrid slowly extended her hand, but Toothless ducked down to avoid it.

He laid his head against her lap again, cooing low as he glanced away, worry clear on his face before he sighed and opened his mouth. A small wooden box tumbled from his maw and onto Astrid's lap as Toothless pulled away, sinking low in front of Astrid. His eyes were wide and stared at Astrid intensely as she reached down and grasped the box, a frown on her face.

The blonde looked back to Toothless, quickly understanding what the dragon wanted from her, and pulled off the lid. Confusion struck Astrid as her eyes fell on the black, shiny band that lay within the tiny box. She carefully picked it up, her eyes moving to Toothless for help. The dragon raised his head, pressing his nose against the band gently, before moving his head to rub his nose against Astrid's left hand, letting out a high pitch whine as he eyed the blonde.

Her eyes moved from the ring to her hand and realization hit her hard. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open, but no words came out, too shocked by what was just asked.

"Toothless… are you asking me to-?" The blonde manage to choke out, her throat suddenly very dry.

With a fast nod, Toothless repeated the same whine, gaining a little more confidence as he straightened up to her level. He watched her carefully, heart skipping a beat as Astrid grew silent as she stared at the ring in her hand. This was torture.

'_Astrid?' _Toothless chirped, claws digging into the wooden floor in anxiety as the blonde slowly raised her head, expression blank.

Toothless could see she was thinking, her mind working overtime as she figured out what to say. Toothless couldn't blame her, what he asked was a big step in human culture, maybe bigger than Toothless realized? He knew he loved her, and that she loved him, and that he wanted to be with her forever, but what if he was doing everything wrong? Did he make a mistake asking her so soon?

Astrid's mouth opened, her glaze landing on Toothless as she took a deep breath, still not believing what was happening, but she knew there was only one answer she could give "Yes."

Toothless swore his heart stopped, but he didn't care, he couldn't care! He squealed loudly, launching himself to his feet before shooting forward, front paws landing either side of Astrid as he chattered wordless, planting sloppy kisses on her cheeks. The Viking's chest heaved with laughter as her own heart fluttered useless and stomach twisted; but she knew this was the right choice.

After letting Toothless get his fill of kisses, Astrid managed to push the dragon off her long enough to slip the ebony band onto her ring finger before she was tackled to her bed by Toothless, his kisses and nips endless.

**xXx**

**People wanted longer chapters, how about one that's ten pages long? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?**

**I'm sorry for my lack of…well everything, but my (biological) grandfather had a stroke a few weeks ago and my grandmother paid for a plane ticket so I could stay with them/help them out while he recovered. His health is slowly improving, but he's not in a very good mental state right now, and it's very emotionally draining when you feel like crying but have to put on a smile for your grandfather so you don't give him another panic attack *sighs***

**So yeah, I'm sorry for my absence, I probably should have made an AN, but I'm rarely on my computer for anything other than school work, so I'm always forgetting heh.**

**Update will come! Just….slowly I would imagine, this whole thing hasn't really help my mental state either :s but I'm slowly getting into it! Don't you worry!**

**Please review, it would really make my day (especially considering how long I've been trying to finish this chapter dAMN)**

**HUGE thank you to: ****storygirl99210****, ****Bhorzethorn****, ****lexboss****, ****germanyusaman1997****. Guest #1, ****write more soon, ****Evening star NMLR****, ****damionfeller****, ****PewDiPie, ****Gooier, ****Guest #2, ****cristophermendoza5****, ****Bradley.13****, ****Maxfed, ****Guest #3, ****kabul dash, ****Vosmossy, ****Guest #4 (lmao), ****Moe Lester, ****Guest #5, Guest #6, Guest #7, ****DuskBlade295****, ****ivanganev1992****, ****multipersonality dex****, ****bob, ****Guest #8, ****DragonTrainerBoss****, ****AnaBookWorm****, ****MaddyR****, ****Guest #9, Eric Harris, ****kerry93rocketma, ****Alex, ****Herobrine and ****Uncle Yetibacca****! Holy crap so many!**

**~LMDR**


	6. Regarding last chapter

**DON'T KILL ME!**

**I know I'm the worst writer, I've had the last chapter, half finished, sitting on my laptop just **_**waiting **_**to be completed, but everything has been so hectic it's really left me drained.**

**But! I am not here to give you an excuse! This is a good news AN! (which…never happens (wow I suk))**

**My family issues are kinda (?) being resolved, not everything's okay (a stroke will do that too you) but things are a lot better, so I've recently came back home from taking care of my grandfolks. When I got back home I didn't have a lot of time to relax and do what I liked, I needed to catch up on a lot of school and family junk, plus my upcoming A2 mocks are coming up which are kinda….big eh**

**But I felt bad, and my poor excuse for mental health wasn't making it better; I HATE when I'm reading a story and it never updates, it's awful, esp when it's niche (I feel like this story is niche…because, it's dragon fucking y'know?), but that's exactly what I'm doing! So, I sat down today, locked my door, and just worked on the last chapter, which is more of less finished!**

**The next and **_**final **_**chapter will be up in a few hours! I just need to proofread it! Thank you guys for being so patient with me! You're kindness were the only things keeping me going a lot of the time ;u;**

**Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

Snow fluttered down from the dark clouds that drifted low above the village, covering the island in a fresh blanket of pure white. Toothless watched the snow drift freely in the wind, finding peace in the still quietness of the evening, letting himself enjoy his isolation for a few more minutes before he blew hot air from his nostrils, steam curling up into the air. The dragon climbed to his feet and stretched with a grunt, wings flapping out and claws scrapping against the wood beneath him, before straightening up. Trotting along the roof to the edge, Toothless leaped from the top of the Mead Hall, letting his wings open and carry him lazily towards the village, before landing on the ground roughly.

Very few people and dragons were outside at this hour, most hiding away to keep warm. Astrid was most likely back at their little home since dragon training for the younger Vikings finished hours ago and the Viking wasn't one to waste her free time, especially when she had so little to spend.

So Toothless made the journey back home, making sure he walked past the Chief's house, where Stormfly lay curled up in the wooden stable next to the building. The Nadder raised her head, her crown of thorns (which Toothless noticed had been polished by Hiccup) twitching as he passed by, and the Night Fury chirped a cheerful greeting. Stormfly squeaked back with a toothy grin and watched Toothless walk back down the path before returning to her slumber.

His own house was on the outskirts of town, a home that was new and cosy, decorated with blues and red paints and carvings of Night furies and Viking runes for good will and luck. Toothless couldn't help but smiled at the little house, eyes drifting over to the wooden figures and targets that decorated the front, all new but well used thank to a certain Viking, before walking up along the path to the front door.

He could smell the beautiful aroma of fish and felt the inviting warmth radiating from inside. He raised his paw and pressed it against the door handle, the lock clicking under the weight, and Toothless pushed his way inside, nostrils twitching and mouth-watering as the sudden burst of delicious fish.

"You're back late" Astrid call from the kitchen, her back to the door as she stirred the cooking pot.

Toothless grunted softly in response, stepping inside and carefully pushing the door closed with his tail as Astrid raised her spoon and tasted the golden broth, humming softly as she savoured the taste. She nodded to herself and straightened up, a small smile on her face as she turned to greet the dragon, who had just finished shaking off the snow of his back.

Toothless bounced over to the blonde, pushing himself onto his back legs to kiss her on the lips, making Astrid giggle softly before tickling his jaw "You're just in time for dinner though. It's fish broth, Hofferson recipe."

The dragon suddenly grew stiff, his eyes darting towards the bubbling pot and then back to Astrid, something she noticed. She battled at the dragon in a teasing manner, giving him a playing slap on the neck "My father bought it over, mother made too much stew and decided to share it with us."

Toothless quickly relax, his expression relaxing as he snorted in response _'No hard feelings?'_

"Just go to the table, I'm about to dish up" Astrid shooed the dragon away, who shuffled over to the small round dining room table, sitting down between the only two seats.

Astrid turned back to the bubbling pot, grabbing the spoon and filled two bowls with the fish broth, placing an extra-large piece of fish into the largest bowl before carrying them over to the table. Astrid took her seat next to the dragon, sliding the largest bowl to Toothless before turning to her own meal. She picked up her spoon, stirring the steaming broth before taking a bite, smiling to herself at the warmth.

"I forgot how much I love my mother's cooking" Astrid thought out loud "We should go over to their house for dinner more often instead of going to the mead hall". Toothless nodded in agreement, lapping at the stew carefully, enjoying the tasty fish despite being cooked, his glowing eyes squinting in pleasure at the tasty meal.

The pair sat eating in a comfortable silence, satisfied by the sounds of the crackling fire as they enjoyed the streaming dish, which was much appreciated after a long winter's day. The stillness was soon interrupted by a sudden shrill cry from upstairs. Astrid paused, a spoonful of fish hovering in front of her mouth as she glanced to the ceiling.

"Look who's up" Astrid sighed softly, setting her spoon down into her bowl and pushed herself up and onto her feet. Toothless moved from the table, going to follow the Viking, who quickly dismissed the dragon with a tender pet on the forehead.

"It's okay Toothless, I was finished anyways, but clean up after you're done" Astrid smiled at the dragon before walking around him and making her way up the stairs. Toothless watched her disappear up the steps before turning back to his dinner, listening to the sounds of the loud cries as they slowly died down into nothing more than the odd soft whimper.

Toothless picked at the pieces of fish before lapping up the rest of the stew, licking the bowl dry before smacking his lips together. Toothless purred softly to himself as he looked down at the empty bowl before turning to Astrid's bowl. Despite there being only a few spoonfuls left, it did not stop Toothless from shoving his nose into the bowl, finishing off the leftovers in a few flicks of his tongue.

The dragon grunted in pleasure, now full and warm from the hearty stew, and picked up the bowls carefully with his teeth, setting them aside in the kitchen to be cleaned later on. Now that he was finished, Toothless quickly made his way to the steps, bouncing his way to the second floor.

The second floor, much like the first, was small, but was separated into two rooms facing each other, a small hallway connecting them to the stairs. From the top of the steps, Toothless could hear Astrid, muttering in a soft, hushed voice, and turned to follow it into one of the rooms.

It was decorated nicely; much like the exterior of the house, colourful paint covered the plain wooden walls, along with carvings of a variety of dragons, appearing as though they were flying through a cloudless sky. The room was small, but only needed to hold a few essential things like shelves, chairs and a cot, which stood in the centre of the room, placed underneath the large carving of a roaring Night Fury.

Astrid was standing next to the cot, her back to Toothless as she swayed her body side to side at the gently rhythm, humming an old Viking song to the bundle in her arms quietly. Toothless creeped forward, cooing as he neared his mate so to not startle her and rubbed his nose against her leg as she tore her eyes away to look at him.

"All cleaned up?" Astrid whispered, her smile growing at Toothless' nod before glancing back to her arms "She didn't eat her dinner so I'm just feeding her now, it'll only take a few minutes."

Toothless sniffed loudly, leaning forward so that his nose hovered to the baby in her arms, who had latched herself onto Astrid's breast, eyes drooping as she suckled slowly. Astrid rubbed her back gently, urging her to stay awake, for a few more minutes at least, and the baby response by her eyes fluttering wide open and a small whine. Her mother's beautiful blue eyes staring up at Toothless, before she turned her head away, milk slowly dribbling down her. Astrid wiped her chin for her with her thumb before turning to Toothless and bent down to his level "Say good night to Daddy, Lisa."

Toothless purred loudly, squeezing his eyes shut as he nuzzled against the baby's round belly with great tenderness, earning a tired giggle at the gesture, before Astrid straightened up, going to press a kiss on Lisa's forehead, wishing her a pleasant night. She placed the baby inside the cot, going to grab the blanket Astrid's own mother had made when she had been pregnant and tucked Lisa in carefully.

"Goodnight my little Terror" Astrid stroked the baby's soft blonde hair as Toothless shifted beside her; allow the two to watch the baby's eyes slowly close as sleep overcame her.

'_We should sleep too my love' _Toothless cooed, rubbing the side of his head against Astrid's side as he glanced towards their bedroom _'It's been a long day for the both of us.'_

"Speak for yourself" Astrid teased, but eventually nodded in agreement; going to pet the dragon's head, she sighed "Go ahead, I have a few things I need to take care off first."

Toothless nodded before turning, heading straight to their shared bedroom. It was small, much like Lisa's room, but was just as cosy and welcoming. Weapons and shields decorated the walls, with shelves full of books on maps, dragons, and training techniques pushed against the walls. In the corner was a large, round-ish slab of black stone with pelts and thick blankets laid lay on top of it, the perfect bed for both dragon and Viking.

Toothless dragged himself onto the bed, circling on the spot as his talons clawed at the blankets, grumbling to himself before he settled down, his body stretching across his side of the bed. Resting his head down onto his folded arms, Toothless yawned loudly, smacking his lips together as he stared off at the wall, waiting for Astrid to join him so they could rest.

Toothless found himself drifting off when he heard the distant found of bare feet slapping against the wooden floors, causing his ears to twitch. The footsteps grew louder, and Toothless rolled to the side slightly, making room for Astrid, but he didn't feel his mate settle down next to him. Curious, Toothless cracked an eye open, his attention falling on the door to see Astrid standing in the doorway, and Toothless found himself fully awake at the sight of her.

Astrid leaned against the doorframe, her hips popped out and eyes half closed, focusing on the dragon in front of him with lust. Her hair was lose, hanging over her shoulders and shining in the moonlight and her armour was replaced by a nightgown, the fabric was thin and delicate and hung from her curved form in such a beautiful way. The straps hung off her shoulders and the hem stopped just above her beautiful naked thighs. Toothless' pupils grew so wide Astrid could no longer see green and ear fins stood up stiff, and a confident smile grew on her face.

Her hand slowly lifted, finger tips gliding across her smooth thigh, the hem of her nightgown getting caught and pulled up, revealing even more for the dragon, who began to fidget in anticipation, much to Astrid's amusement. It wasn't until her fingers reached her hip, revealing nothing underneath the gown, did Toothless finally began to whine, hips wiggling against the bed, trying to get some friction to satisfy his need to be close to her.

Now that she had gotten Toothless excited, Astrid gave a sly smirk and pushed herself off the frame, rocking her hips as she made her way over to their bed "Like what you see?"

Toothless grunted roughly, the lip of his tongue slipping out between his teeth, panting softy as he rocked his hips _'Astrid-' _Toothless whined.

Astrid shushed the beast, placing her hand onto his chin and began to stroke it slowly, making the dragon look up at her with clouded eyes, a smile on his face "It's been too long."

Astrid moved to sit on the edge of the bed, using her hand to stroke along the dragon's jawline teasingly, the vibrations of his purrs tickling her fingertips. Her nails scratching his scales as she stroked him, light shivers down the beast's spine at her touch. Her soft lips pressed against the dragon's own, pulling him into a soft kiss before her tongue pressed against Toothless' lips, who responded by opening his mouth slightly. The kiss grew intense and heated, the blonde's quiet moans and Toothless' lustful grows blended together as their excitement grew.

With each passing minute Toothless found he struggling to keep himself at bay, Astrid's addictive scent grew stronger and the dragon, and animal at heart, hissed aggressively; it truly had been too long, far too long, and Toothless had forgotten how much he loved the smell and taste of his mate when they were together. Astrid was the first to break the kiss, her chest heaving as she caught her breath, eyes half closed and clouded. Toothless took the moment of hesitation to shifted onto his feet, taking up most of the best as he stood in front of her, his thin eyes glaring down at the Viking.

Astrid understood what the beast wanted as moved back onto the bed , her legs opening as the dragon stalked after her, his powerful forearms either side of her chest as Astrid laid on her back. His wings twitched with excited and anticipation, his teeth flashing in the candle light, and Astrid could feel excitement bubbling in her stomach, her mind abuzz.

Toothless hovered over Astrid's body, his chest pressed against Astrid's as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck, the tip of his tongue tickling her sensitive skin and making her shudder, her cheeks burning while her fingers held onto his forearms, nails slowly digging into the tough scales.

Astrid felt the beast's cock throb between her legs, moving his hips up and down as he rubbed against the weak fabric that was in his way, a deep growl ripping through his throat, a wild animal losing himself to her luring scent.

His thoughts were unorganised and messy, his mind only able to focus on one thing; his beautiful perfect mate.

Astrid's eyes fluttered close as her head rocked back, teeth biting into her bottom lip as her skin grew almost unbelievably hot against the dragon's burning scales. She took a deep breath, shuddering lightly as the dragon nipped at her neck, teeth tickling her sensitive skin.

"Toothless" She panted, cracking an eye open to stare down at the worked up dragon, and purred "We don't have all night."

Toothless let out a low hiss as he lowered himself closer to the woman, his throbbing member twitching against her upper thigh, needing to be touch. Astrid's tugged up her gown enough for the dragon to press himself against her, rubbing against her entrance with trembling legs.

Toothless angled himself, moving to press the tip against her entrance, and grunted softly before jerking his hips forward. Astrid's twitched back at the sudden action, before moving her hips up; she took a deep breath to steady herself as the dragon shifted his hips again, moving slowly for both of them.

He started off slow, thrusts moving at a carefully rhythm, adjusting them both to the sensation, before he pushed deeper, earning a strained moan from the blonde beneath him. He hiss back, eyes squeezed shut in concentration as he fell into a steady pace, which quickly left the pair panting, wanting more. Toothless complied, his instincts taking over, and with one quick jerk, pushed himself fully into Astrid, who grew tight around his twitching member.

He waited until she adjusted; trailing tender kisses and nips along her collar bone as he rocked himself. Astrid shivered in ecstasy, head tilting away and legs moving to wrap around the beast's waist, urging him to move. He did, moving in and out carefully before growing more aggressive, his pupils so thin they seemed to have disappeared completely and maw open, his teeth tickling the Viking's blushing skin.

"Toothless" Astrid suddenly cursed, her voice growing shakily as she told him to move, wanting more from the beast, who didn't need to be asked twice. A low, deep whine escaped him on instinct, and his hips shot forward, burying deep inside Astrid before thrusting back out completely, not hesitating when Astrid gasped to thrust back in.

She sworn again, her back arching and toes curling as the dragon reeled back, his body growing so tense that he began to tremble, unable to control himself as his hips slammed forward without care, an endless series of snarls and growls mixing in with Astrid's pants and moans.

As his breathing became ragged, Toothless' steady pace became uneven, a deep vicious snarl ripping through his throat as fire pooled from his stomach and between his legs. His knees trembled as Astrid shuddered, her vision going white and mind going black. She couldn't take much more of this, the beast's frantic thrusting left her overwhelmed, her heart was racing and blood pounding in her ears as her nails raked against his scales. Toothless was just as close, and Astrid could tell, his wings were shaking and his claws were buried into the furs either side of her head, straining to hang on.

"_Toothless!_" Astrid mewled, her head tilting back "I-I can't take it- Hurry-Ah!" Astrid hissed a curse, her hips jerking up as the dragon suddenly snarled, pushing forward and burying himself deep inside herself, his head tossing back as he bit on his tongue, attempting to stop himself from howling as he finally released himself.

That's what all it took for Astrid, as she quickly followed suit with a loud, shuddering gasp as she came, wave after wave of electricity left her whole body burning with intensity. She was left panting alongside the dragon, their chests pressed against together as the cool night air helped the two calm down.

"_Odin!"_ Astrid muttered, turning her head to press her forehead onto Toothless' chest, his heartbeat was quick and powerful "Was it always that intense?" she chuckled tiredly, eyes drooping and legs numb; she didn't care.

Toothless' purred, a smile appearing on his face at Astrid, and tilted his head down to kiss her next, tickling her skin with his forked tongue _'It was amazing.'_

Astrid brought her arms up to brush her hair away from her face before resting her head on her forearms, sighing in content as she let her eyes closed. Toothless carefully shifted to lay beside her, grunting as he fell onto her side and forearm wrapping around Astrid's waist to pull her close, his nose burying in her messy locks.

'_My beautiful mate' _Toothless cooed lovingly, smiling as Astrid giggled, shivering gently as the cold air hit her bare chest.

Toothless dragged his wing over them, shielding them away from the world as the pair curled up side by side, enjoying the blissfulness of the peace of quiet of the night, the sound of their gentle breathing and calm wind lulled them asleep.

"If you get me pregnant again I'm going to turn you into a rug" Astrid muttered through the loud silence, her breath so hot of his scales that it tickled, and Toothless laughed softly, pulling his mate closer in a loving embrace.

**It was hard work, **_**hard work**_** and I'm probably never gonna wanna write anything in my life again, but *shrugs* after so long it's finish! I better get an award for this request (it actually killed me so many times)**

**So like, can I just lay on the ground and cry? Can I do that…? I'm doing that *distance screaming***

**A wonderfully HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

_**MaddyR**_**(Don't worry friend just a lil booboo)****, ****l**_**exboss**_**, **_**Fallen Phoenix of Berk**_** (You're so sweet omfg)****, **_**AnaBookWorm**_**, **_**OBSERVER01**_**, **_**Teshy**_**, **_**Volxsis1755**_**, **_**Guest**__**#1**_**, **_**ivanganev1992**_**, **_**Amber**_** (lol thx), **_**Guest**__**#2**_**, **_**Daniel**_**, **_**darthdragon**_**, **_**Guest**__**#3**_** and **_**Guest**__**#4**_

**Well this is it, it's over, thank you to everyone who read and enjoy this story! Thank you for sticking with me through this smutty shit-storm *wipes tear* what a journey ;u;**

**Thank you again everybody!**

**~LMDR signing off!**


End file.
